Crossword 3
by Coljayjay
Summary: Another little story about Crossword, a dog and Sam and Jack challenging themselves. It started to be a serie of it, but they can stand alone.


Another Crossword serie, you can read them alone, no need to read the other ones. Can't stop having some ideas about those crosswords.. It drives me crazy in fact!lol.

I enjoy writing them, hope you will like it as well. Let me know what you think about it. Have fun.

 _Jack was awoke by an unpleasant sound of someone chewing something up._

J: Rrrrrrrrrr.

 _His mind was foggy. He let his head crashed on his pillow and didn't move. He tried to forget about that noise and wanted to go back to sleep. But the noise was louder now._

J: Sam...?

 _No answers._

J: oh for cryin'out loud...

 _He groped around for Sam in order to waking her up, still keeping his eyes closed. But couldn't find her. She was already up. Crap. His mind was starting to waken up and realized it was his dog._

J: Thor get out!

 _Then the dog barked at the sound of his master._

J: Shut up!

 _He put his pillow on his ears, but Thor carried on barking louder. Then he heard the door opened._

S: What the... Thor!

 _Wow, Sam wasn't happy. Jack recognized that tone in Sam's voice, that wasn't good. He turned and sat down to see what was going on. Maybe the dog was eating again his sleepers... He blinked several times and rubbed his eyes to get use to the light._

S: Stop eating that!... THOR! I said STOP!

 _She caught him by his necklace and drove the dog out of the bedroom, and leaved the room as well._

 _Jack heard her still talking to him. He smiled. The puppy was driving her mad. He had to admit that since they got him, he had tried to eat almost everything he could. He took a look at what he had found this time to eat._

J: THOOOORRRR! God damn it!

 _He got up and started to collect all the pieces of paper he could find. He went to the kitchen with all the chewed pieces of paper in his hand and showed them to Sam._

J: Did you ask him to do that?!

S: This dog is just like you, you know!

 _He frowned._

S: He needs to touch everything he can, well chewing up is more appropriate...

J: Where is he?!

 _She smiled. For once, he wasn't happy about what Thor had done._

S: Out, probably chewing up something in the garden.

J: How come he shredded only my crossword and not yours?

 _She laughed, seeing his expression on his face._

S: Maybe because it's YOUR dog? He only loves things from you.

 _She grinned and he let out a sigh. She came closer to him, and encircle his hips with her arms, pulling him closer to her. She kissed him._

S: Good morning

 _He kissed her back. She moaned and he deepened the kiss._

S: Hummmm... do you feel better?

J: No!

 _She laughed burying her face in his chest. She looked at him._

S: You know what it means?

 _He frowned again. Jeez, she loved it when he was doing that. And his eyes were so small because he wasn't totally awake. She could make love to him just right now. He looked so sexy. She kissed him again._

J: What?

 _She whispered to him in his ear, making him shiver_

S: I just won our crossword contest today.

 _He pushed her gently._

J: Oh no no no! You didn't play fair!

S: I didn't do anything Jack. Thor laid into you. And as you don't have a crossword anymore to challenge me, I'm the winner!

 _She looked and smiled at him like a cat who just ate a bird._

J: Oh don't play that smile on me! This is not going to happen!

 _She grabbed him again kissing him passionately. He didn't move. His brain was already given up on him. Damn this woman could do anything with him, he thought. She broke the kiss and went to his neck and close to his ear._

S: I will finally have a chance to dance with you...

J: You know it's cheating! I was going to win...

 _She nibbled his ear trying to make him lose his control. She knew he was close to._

J: Don't...

 _He closed his eyes. What was he going to say? He grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, claiming her lips. She smiled, she won._

J: I never took you for a cheater, you know that?

S: I'll do whatever it takes to win, but this time, your dog helped me.

 _They went back to the bed room._

 _She couldn't wait for tonight. She won the right bet today. She wanted to dance with Jack since ... well, a long time ago, but she never succeeded in it. Even when they went to the annual Air force diner, he kept refusing. And she took the chance with their crossword challenge because she knew he will hold up the end of the bargain if he wanted to get whatever he wants when he win._

 _She played the music. She smiled at him. He stood still in the middle of their living room, like a child being punished for something._

S: Come on Jack, it's not as painful as it seems. Plus, it's just you and me. No one will know.

J: I will! You know I don't like to dance...

S: uh uh! You're not running away this time! Remember the day before yesterday?

 _He grinned in satisfaction._

J: Oh yeah. You liked that too if I remember correctly...

 _He made a wink at her. She laughed. Okay she loved how it turned out but it was just a pain in the ass to clean all the food from their bed.*_

S: So see? I kept up the end of my bargain. Now it's your turn.

 _She opened her arm._

S: Come here Jack Travolta.

 _He rolled his eyes and took Sam into the dance. It was slow and nice he had to admit it. He started to dance with her. Suddenly she froze._

J: What?! If you stop just to make fun of me, I'm leaving!

 _She slapped him on his shoulder._

J: Ow! What was this for?!

 _She brought him closer and danced again._

S: Jack?

J: What?

S: How come you never dance, when you just make those sexy moves with your hips.

 _He blushed a little._

S: Are you blushing?

J: Shut up!

S: Oh my god! Not only you know how to dance... and I just have to say *wow*! but I made you blush! I think we are going to have a storm or something.

 _He stopped._

J: That's it! I'm done.

S: Oh no! Not that easy mister sex machine, the song's not over.

 _He put his hands in the air and let them dropped. He gave up and went to finish this dance. He knew that he knew how to dance. When he was young and carefree he used to drive girls crazy with it. But now, he didn't like it anymore. But he had to admit that the look on Sam's face was priceless, and for the first time in a long time he actually enjoyed it. Of course he wasn't going to say anything otherwise he will be stuck forever on the dance floor._

 _She rested her head on his chest, enjoying the dance. She couldn't believe it. This man was still full of resources. She never expected him to be so good at it. In fact she suspected him to be a very bad dancer and that would have explained why he kept refusing to dance with her. But she could have known better by the way he made love to her. Because he knew how to move his body, the way he moved his hips so seductively, always having a good rhythm, matching perfectly hers. She never thought that a simple game about crossword between him and her could have been so much fun. The song stopped. She glanced at him, and kissed him, the emotion taking her by surprise._

S: Thank you Jack.

 _He saw her eyes twinkled and understood what it meant to her. He cupped her face and smiled at her._

J: Think nothing of it.

 _He kissed her._

S: I love you.

J: I love you too...

 _They were silent for a moment, enjoying the emotion._

J: We gotta go buy new magazines, there's not crossword left...

 _Yep, this new game was much more than fun..._

 _The end..._

 _* It's a reference to what happened in "Crossword 2"._


End file.
